i wanne be selfish
by lilianvanrij
Summary: I am turned, a vampire. Here I am standing in the middle on the road where I have died and came back. It's ironic isn't it, everybody is after me and I could have been killed every second of the day but in the end I die because of something so deathly simple. A car-crash. and now i want to be selfish (DELENA STORY BEGINS SOMEWERE IN SEASON 3)damon-elena.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N. don't own VD bacause stefan would be with katherin and damon and elena would be together from the verry season 1 lol. hope you like this new story!**_

* * *

(Elena)

I am turned, a vampire. Here I am standing in the middle on the road where I have died and came back. It's ironic isn't it, everybody is after me and I could have been killed every second of the day but in the end I die because of something so deathly simple. A car-crash. If Damon hadn't given me his blood I would have been dead. I let out a gruel laugh. I never wanted to be one. But now I am and I can't even be sad about. The only thing I can think about is how badly I want to be selfish, and now I can, and I am going to start with being selfish from now on.

* * *

(Stefan)

"hello, here Elena. I am not present right now please call me back later….." I had tried to call her like a thousand times but I could not get her, where was she? We were supposed to meet at the grill an hour ago! Spacing around I try to call Caroline, maybe she knows something.

….. "hey with Caroline" finally!

"hey. Do you know were Elena is?" I ask her not even bothering to say it is me.

"and hello to you to, Stefan. But no I don't know where she is. She told me she was going to the grill."

"yeh. I know she was supposed to meet me there."

"I will call bonnie maybe she can do a track spell."

"good Idea. Call me later"

"what are you going to do?."

"look where Damon is maybe he knows something."

"okee. Bye"

"bye."

* * *

(Elena)

I look around looking for my phone but I can't find it anywhere. Too bad now I will have to walk home. "ugh" I say under my breath and begun walking home when I turn around and again turn around.. where was I ? "okay now I am scared" I say to myself. Also to the fact that nobody was here in miles. I start walking again when I hear a car coming my way. I lick my mouth. Diner. I hadn't drunk human blood jet so I was very, very hungry. I Stand on the road until the car will stand still I wait.

* * *

(Damon)

When my stupid, idiotic, Loser of a brother told me that Elena was missing I went hysterical. While Stefan was calm and everything. I was looking for her! ME. why should I go looking for Elena while she is Stefan's girlfriend, this is insane! How could he be calm this was Elena if she was missing that meant that something bad happened to her like;

1. a crazy vampire in town

2. Klaus

or

4. she was already dead by one of the 3 above. Oh god I could not think about that!

When I could not find her in town I went straight out of town with my blue baby(**a/n I meant his beloved blue car =)**)I was riding far above limit but I could not find myself car about it. the only thing I thought about was a corpse named Elena- I shiver at the thought-. After half an hour I could hear her walk (and yes I was so wiped that I knew that it was Elena only because of her walking!). riding to where I heard her I see her and stop the car. Stepping out I see a shocked face. Why was she shocked to see me, did she expect someone else or something like that?

* * *

(Elena)

I start walking to the car when it stands still. I was hungry and I wanted to bite some nice neck! The men stepped out and I was shocked, it was Damon! I look at his face, he was beautiful. I had never looked at him like this. Well of course I had. But I meant that I now could see every scar that was made by me, Katherine, Stefan and a lot of other people. And in some twisted way it was beautiful, you could see all the things that have made him to the person he is now. I walked slowly to him thinking about the promise I made to myself, I wanted to be selfish, and he was just the brother that I needed for that.

* * *

_**a new story yeayhh (i will make truth or dare of but this idea popt up and i had to writh it down hope you will like it and sorry that i don't upload every week and i don't have anny excuse just that i am lazy and i am in a really hard year an have it verry bissy ) please r&r**_


	2. Chapter 2

**new chapter! yeeh hope you will like it**

**A/N i don't own tvd or the characters. sadly...**

* * *

(Damon)

I looked fascinated at Elena-there was something different about her - while she walks with a predator look in her eyes to me. I bend my head slightly to the side when she stops and I ask "why are you here Elena" I can't help but notice that she looks different as hell but also just the same as normal. "my car crashed" she says to me. "what is wrong Elena you are creeping me out" I say when she starts walking to me again and has an evil grin on her face. "Damon, you didn't listen. My car crashed with me in it.." I look confused at her really getting scarred. "oh come on Damon, I crashed with your blood in my system" oh no that could not be true. Was she a .. no no no no no no no no no no no no fuck why her, why did she had to be this, she never wanted this. "ooh Elena I am so sorry" I say while taking her in my arms. I could not imagine how hurt she would be. That was why she was so different but why wasn't she sad or angry or one of the thousand other emotions she should feel right now?

* * *

(Elena)

Damon is hugging me and I can feel al the emotions he is feeling and mine are getting stronger with the moment, I felt happy and sorted out and everything was clear right now in this moment. I pushed Damon off of me and he looked confused and hurt and that hurted me so I began to talk "Damon I'm not sad and you don't have to be sorry… I am actually very happy".

"But Elena you never wanted this, you were supposed to grow up and have the life that you deserved." "Damon now I am a vampire. I can finally do what I wanted to do my whole life" "than what is that Elena?".

"I can finally be selfish". I said to Damon and I was honest I never knew, but all I ever wanted in life was to live. "and you can help me with that Damon" he looked completely confused now and I had to giggle because of that.

"Damon why don't we just get in your car and drive away from this town" he looked at me and asked "what?" "I want to live Damon. And I can never do that in mystic falls! There is nothing for me here I may have Jeremy but Stefan will take care about him and I think it is finally time to take care of myself!"

* * *

(Damon)

She wanted to leave this town and never come back? That was the only thing that she would never do when she was human. When I thought about her becominging a vampire I had to think. Had she already drunk human blood? And how long was she a vampire? And how did she become a vamp. I didn't know the answer so I asked her "have you drunk human blood? How long ago have you died and how did you become a vampire?" she chuckled and told me "no, an hour ago and I had your blood in my system." Ohhh now I remember, I had given her my blood. "well then we will have to feed you!" she looked happy at me when I said this to her and I had to smile, it was a long time ago when she last smiled. I mean really smiled. "so you will help me Damon?" 'of course I will Elena"

"and you want to leave with me?" "yes Elena, but I have to ask why not with Stefan, why me?" she snickered and told him "you think Stefan will do something like this, that he would go on an adventure with me, will show me everything that I want to and will learn me to be a proper vamp girl? He would never want to even leave this safe town with 'safe' Elena. He will hate me like this" I felt sad when she said that last sentence but we both knew that it was true. I walked to her and hucked her again when she started to sob. "Damon I just want to leave" she said in to my shirt, that was now wet from al her tears and I nod to her but then remember that she would not be able to see it and say "we will, but don't you want to say goodbye?" "I will sent a letter when I am ready" she then jumps out of my arms and has the biggest smile on her face when she says "well let's go!"

* * *

**and thats it. PS i have a question they are going to many places but where would you like them to go because i have now idea where i want them to gi first =) pleas r&r**


	3. Chapter 3

**new chapter! i really forgot to thank all the people that are reviewing and following me and my storys. i am really happy with you guys but i forgot to say it to you but here it is 'big hug' to you al guys and a special thank you to kfulmer7 for following this story and truth or dare and always revieuwing =) **

**a/n don't own the vampire diaries, but i do own my imagination, and that is what i writen down here =)**

* * *

(Damon)

I looked next to me watching Elena sitting in my car in a small short and a loose top with all stars, she looked care-free. And I just loved her more. A huge grin spread on my face and she said "what is it". I looked longer at her and said tilling my head to the side "you are so alive" "that is very weird, because I am DEAD". Shit I didn't wanted to hurt her I should not have said it but I knew that it was true "I am sorry Elena I did not mean it like that" she looked at me and said "you are really stupid". I put my eyebrow up and said "what?" she grinned and began to chuckle when she said "I was making a joke Damon" " oooh aha okee?". I looked back to the road again and drived further grinning to myself about how much looser she was now

We had been riding fort 2 hours when it hit me she had not feed and she would have to feet fast, but would she want to do the bunny-diet or the normal one? So I said "we have to feed you Elena". She thought about that and said "I know but I first want to be somewhere. Is that okay" I sighed happy that I would not have to worry about that and asked "well where would you like to go baby-vamp" she glare at me but hat to grin that blowed her coffer. "I don't know I have not been out of mystic falls, but once. That was when we went to vacation.". "ohm well I got a lot of options. Of course we can do all but just for now we could go to new York" I smirked ad her because her smile only became bigger and she was so excited "well..?". she looked at me in wonder and said "are you serious Damon. Of course I want to go to New York. Everyone wants to go to new York" she said to my with a face that spoke 'how can you be so stupid' and I had to laugh about it "well of to go then".

After that it was still for 5 minutes in the car until Elena was too excited to not talk ' so how are we going there Damon?". I thought about her question, we could go with the car but we had to feed Elena so we had to be quick there but if we would go with a plain there would be to many people. Thinking about this I got an idea, we could go with my private jet. And yes I got a private jet. Hallo.. who would not buy a plane when you got the money? " we will go with the Damon plane" I said to Elena while doing my hands in a rainbow "you got a plane?" of course I got a plane Elena. I mean would you get a plane if you could buy one?". She thought about this but then just shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

_**At the airplane **_

"come on Elena you will have enough time to shop in new York." Elena was watching countless of expensive perfume that where not even smelling good, but she will notice that when she would have feet for the first time. Then. She would smell everything so strong that she would only buy the best of the best perfume. "ooh this one smells good" she coed to me about some perfume and I scoffed I did not new what the name was- I did not really care- but it was so strong for my nose I had to leave so pulled slightly at her arm wanting to go to my plane. "don't you like it Damon" she said to me with that pout of her that begged me to kiss them and her doe eyes and I soffend immediately saying "Elena I will buy you everything you want but not here" she did not stop pouting at me so I said "Elena there are in NY a lot of boutiques and we will visit them all but I don't want to shop here". She sighed and I knew that I had won so smirked at her and pulled her with me while whispering in her ear 'and if you do not stop pouting I will have to do something about it".

(Elena)

When Damon talked to me like that my emotions went in overdrive and I wasn't even a vamp yet!, god what this men could do to you. I wanted to say something back but I could not find the proper words till I got an evil grin on my face and whispered back "and how did you want to do that Damon" I started confident but the last phrases came out shakily. Damon stopped breathing- I knew this because he was breathing in my neck- and I turned around facing the hot vampire. He looked stunned at me but then smirked and said "well I could say it but I would rather show you" he said husky to me and we backed up to the wall. He shoved me up so I was on the perfect high and began kissing me. He asked me for entrance with his tong and I immediately obliged to him. God how I loved to kiss this men, I wanted it to go on like that forever but then we heard a cough behind us telling us that there was someone behind us. I stopped kissing him and looked over his shoulder seeing Bonnie and Caroline stand there.

Damon sighed and turned around facing my best friends "well hello to you two" he said to them having a massive grin on his face- one I really wanted to slap… or kiss in this moment-. "Elena what do you think you're doing here we were worried sick and bonnie did a spell to find you but we could not track you so we tried Damon and he was here. So we rushed here and in our haste we forgot Stefan so you have to be very happy that we were so concerned that we forgot your BOYFRIEND because if he would have find you like this he would have broken up with you, why did you kiss Elena, Damon". I stopped lisening at Caroline's banter when she said boyfriend. It hit me, I had kissed the brother of my boyfriend. OMG how could I have been so stupid to let Damon kiss me, but I still only felt guilty that I did this to Stefan but I was not sorry and I would never not do it again if I had the chance and that is what shocked me. I was in love with Damon Salvatore, the older brother of my sort of boyfriend. "Caroline stop talking please it hurts" I said to Caroline when I could not think properly because of her words and of the smell of human blood and Damon's lips on me- I could still feel it- It was overwhelming and I wanted blood. Caroline looked confused at me and then at Damon and asked "what is going on with Elena".

Damon krinched and Caroline took it wrong and thought that he did something to me and attacked she shove him to the wall where we had bin kissing but now she wasn't kissing him she was growling at him and I begged her to stop "Caroline he did not do anything wrong I started the kiss and he did not hurt me, i…. i.. I had an accident". Caroline finally heard me and slowly turned around looking slightly confused "what accident do you mean" she said still holding Damon to the wall with one hand, I did not knew how she was stronger than Damon but it did not matter I just wanted her to let him go "I died. I am dead" they all looked shocked at me. Caroline because she could not imagine me dead, bonnie because she was disgusted, and Damon because of my boldness about me being dead. Caroline slowly let Damon sink to the floor and then rushed over to me asking me to much questions "what do you mean, are you now a vamp, or are you planning on not turning, did you already turn, but why did you kissed Damon, did he took adfentage of you, how are you doing, can I help you?". All the time I just put my eyebrow up and waited for her to be done talking my ears of, of my head. "are you done now?" I said to her and she looked hurt at me but I could not find myself to care.

* * *

**hope you liked it and i know that it ended so abrupt but i really want to upload this story so yeah please R&R**

**ps. i will let them go to restaurent that are real , do you know what i mean? i will try to let them go to thing that are really in amerika but i live in holland so i don't know what exactly is where and i also don't really know how a private jet works so i will just follow my imagination, so if it is really not is like in real sorry!**


End file.
